Forum:One of eight characters
The statement "(character name here) is one of eight supporting characters to appear in more than one Star Trek film." was added to these pages: Cartwright, David Marcus, Spot, Guinan, Sarek, Saavik, Daniels (Lieutenant), and the Klingon Ambassador. Is eight characters noteworthy enough to mention this? It just seems to me that such a comment should have a lower number, maybe five or less. I can't really pin a specific policy on my opinion, it's just how I feel. Given that we will have at least two more movies it is possible that this will get added to(especially if and Spock are in the next one as seems to be the case) and would it still be noteworthy in such an instance? 31dot 20:29, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :I draw the line at less than ten, though generally if it was added then someone at least thought it was worth mentioning. Also, I'm not sure Spock would count, since he was a main character before being a cameo. - 10:13, June 15, 2012 (UTC) ::It's all very fascinating in the end but regardless, I would just like to point out that Sarek has actually appeared in 5 movies as a slightly younger version of him is played by Ben Cross in the 11th movie so in other words, we should probably try to list him as one of the three people who portrayed the character and link to his page. --Spock78 07:41, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Ben Cross played in the alternate reality. He did also play "Prime" Sarek, but that was only in a deleted scene. This is already mentioned on the latter page under "Background information".–Cleanse ( talk | ) 08:14, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Still, why isn't he listed as one of the actors who played him on the main table with his image? Or the guy who voiced him in the animated show for that matter??--Spock78 08:32, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ::As I said, Cross only played "Prime" Sarek in a deleted scene. The main body of Memory Alpha articles (including sidebars) only includes canon information. ::In the animated series, he was voiced by the original actor, Mark Lenard.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 08:40, June 21, 2012 (UTC) In that case, why do we have listed visions or future versions (i.e. Guinan as portrayed by a child when the entire Enterprise crew is formatted into children, Tony Todd as The Visitor/Jake Sisko)? That also seems like a stretch plus they could easily be like half of the prophecies on the show that just don't end up becoming true. Plus, last I checked, Cross was highly likely to return. I'm seriously not trying to change any rules here but wouldn't it be fair to just list any actor who's played any version of them, since canon or not, the point of a character portrayal always ends up being vital to their development one way or the other? Plus some people browsing here might want to instantly see all versions who played said character. It just sounds very convenient that way.--Spock78 09:06, June 21, 2012 (UTC)